stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Terantula (SU)
Terantula '(originally referred to as "'Experiment: TRN-011") is one of the characters that appear in Stickman Universe ''series. He is also one of the founding members of the Rookie Fighters, alongside Alfa and Chuck. Personality Terantula is considered a distant, quiet as he only speaks when needed to and particularly austere, both shown in his rather predatory-like appearance and temper, something that Alfa has said to be a bad habit that he has. At most, he seems unfriendly and rather grim, something that scares Kirby whenever he tries to pull a prank on him due to his dislike of trouble makers, but in actuality, Terantula holds a tender-hearted side, shown when he rescued a little a girl who had gotten stuck inside a storm drain and when he retrieved a balloon a bunch of kids lost, which the children whom he has helped think of him as a nice person despite his appearance and almost horrific ability. Terantula is honest about himself and what he feels, however, tends to just alienate himself from the others due to feeling indifferenced around them. Along this, Terantula has a fear of both himself and his powers, as he knows that, due to his temper, he could easily lose control of himself and go into a berserker state, something that has happened before when he escaped the organization that took him, where he left the place littered with dead bodies, which still haunts him to this day. When battling, Terantula tends to try to keep an open-minded and mild behavior in order to make sure he doesn't immediately lose track of his anger, however at times, this proves to be hard, even for himself, as he can get frustrated when being constantly overwhelmed by his opponent, shown when he had tried multiple times to hit Black Lightning, but failed and ended up being taken down, which fueled his anger to the point that he almost went berserk and it only took Fox, Nhazul and Jomm to make him stop and calm him down. He is not far from forgiving others as well, although will become merciless and apathetic, specifically towards any people who will go against him, his friends and even the innocent, shown when he had tried to immediately dispatch of Dred when the latter had accidentally got a child and his mother injured, but was stopped by Lightning and knocked him out. Terantula is also known for being relentless, whether it is on a serious matter or not, best shown when he did not stop chasing after Kirby after the latter had drawn on his face to make fun of him and immediately punished him by throwing him around the warehouse and into a dumpster. With this, he also seems to have a bit of a mischievous side, although not actually considered as such. Due to being experimented on since he was a child by an unknown organization, Terantula thinks of himself as a monster overall and tends to not speak with other people, except for Alfa, Chuck, Kiro, Dark Green and Jessie, whom he can relate to due to their almost similar abilities. He mostly considers both Alfa and Jessie as close to him, however he has come to know the others within the Universe Crew as close friends as his time with them goes on. to be Added... History 'Pre-Series: be Added... '''Chapter I: be Added... 'Chapter III:' be Added... 'Chapter IV:' be Added... 'Chapter V:' be Added... 'Chapter VI:' be Added... Abilities/Skills be Added... Relationships be Added... Gallery 'Chapter I:' Terantula(SUSE2Pic).png|Terantula, as he appears in Chapter I - Season 2 'Chapter III:' 'Chapter IV:' Terantula(SUCHIVSE1Pic).png|Terantula as he appears in Chapter IV - Season 1 Terantula(SUCHIVSE3PicOfficial).png|Terantula as he appears in Chapter IV - Season 3 'Chapter V:' 'Chapter VI:' 'Others:' LazyDrawing(11).png|Terantula about to punish Kirby for "vandalizing" his face Trivia *Like what his ability already says about it, most people think that the sprouting parts on his back are tentacles but these are actually just extra, moveable and flexible skeletons that have been darkened to both boost its endurance to give Terantula no weight due to it. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)